


A Party Just for Us

by moneyofthemind



Category: Welcome to Hell - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Prom, moneyofthemind, tumblr origin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 04:16:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5149949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moneyofthemind/pseuds/moneyofthemind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonathan doesn't want to go to prom, but Sock does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Party Just for Us

“Remember kids! Prom will be held at the school auditorium a week from today! Have a great weekend!”

The intercom clicked off as Jonathan slammed shut his rusted locker door, Sock floating absently beside him. “You guys are having a prom? Are you gonna go?” Sock chattered into Jon’s ear as he began striding out of the building.

Shaking his head, Jonathan pulled his headphones from his side bag, and looped them around his neck. “No. Why would I wanna go?” Sock gave him a shocked look “Well, for starters there’s food there, probably. And not to mention the music! You like music right Jon?”

Jonathan was stopped in his tracks as Sock fazed through his stomach and shoved his face towards him. “You have to go!” Giving him a confused look, Jon kept walking, eventually ridding himself of the demon in his torso.

“Why should I? It’s not like I actually wanna see anyone there.” Sock pouted as Jonathan climbed on the bus, giving a small nod to the bus driver before the teen plopped in his normal seat. “Well… you only get one prom right? You should go to, you know, experience it!”

Shooting him a look, Jonathan pulled his phone from his pocket and began scrolling through his music libraries. “What if I don’t want to ‘experience it’? Do you really want me to go this badly?” As he picked a song, he slipped on his headphones, with one looped behind his ear in order to still hear the demon.

Sock looked near tears as he floated down to sit next to Jonathan. “Well, if you go, then by extension, that means I’ll get to go too.” He looked absolutely dejected, and Jonathan sympathised a bit, “So, you’ve never been to your own prom?” Shaking his head slowly, Sock continued looking at his shoes, “No, I died before I actually got to go.”

Sighing Jonathan looked over at the sad demon. “Well, I’d need a date to even get into the dumb thing, and I can’t think of a single person who’d go with ‘the crazy kid’. So, even if I wanted to go I couldn’t.”

Nudging Sock’s thigh with his own, Jonathan said “Well, now we can be the two kids who-didn’t go-to-prom, together.” Giving Sock a soft smile, Jonathan pulled both of his earphones over his head and turned up his music, leaning back against the bus seat, as Sock looked up at him sadly and smiled, nodding his head and leaning back with him.

 

Jonathan pushed open his front door, his parents still at work, and set off into the house. Stopping at the kitchen, he grabbed a leftover sandwich from the fridge, and leaned against the counter to eat.

A sudden thump from upstairs made him pause mid-bite, and look up toward the ceiling. Sock had told him to go on without him today, choosing to stay home instead of following Jonathan to the building.

When questioned about it, Sock gave a nervous smile and threw his hands in the air, “Meph gave me an extra day off today! Don’t worry though, I’ll be stuck to your side again tomorrow hot-stuff!” With a deep blush, Jonathan had hurried out the door without anymore questions.

Now that he was home, he wondered, ‘What did Sock do all day?’ As he finished off his sandwich, he dropped his bag on the kitchen floor and headed up the stairs. “Sock! Im home!” He yelled up towards his room, and the mysterious thumping stopped. Now actually concerned he took the steps two at a time.

As he got to the door, he paused for a second and then pushed it open. He was greeted with the sight of lights. Old Christmas lights had been strung up all around his ceiling, creating a glittering web that spanned his room. His room had been picked up, and all the furniture was pushed to the edges.

“Oh, oh h-hi Jonathan!” Sock waved awkwardly from the center of the room as Jonathan looked around in shock. “I-it’s Prom!” He lifted up his arms and gestured to the room, waiting for Jonathan’s reaction.

As he took in the room, Jonathan spoke “This is… awesome.” Sock looked shocked and shook his head, “Wh-what?” Looking over at Sock, Jonathan spoke softly, “I like it. Thanks Sock.” He gave the demon a small smile, and Sock returned it.

Suddenly getting excited, the demon pointed over to the corner of the room, where a stereo sat upon a side table. “Oh! I got music too!” Floating over to the table, Sock pushed a button and the a soft song began playing.

Suddenly going red in the face, he turned back to Jonathan, “Do you, uh, do you w-wanna dance?” Sock looked absolutely mortified at the fact that he had actually said that, and quickly shook his head, “No, no nevermi-”

“Sure.”

Shocked silent, Sock looked up at Jonathan. “R- really?” Jonathan nodded and walked over to Sock, quickly grabbing him by the hand and pulling him into the middle of the room. “Yeah. ‘Experience it’ right?” Giving the demon a smirk he pulled him against his body and began swaying back and forth.

Sock was still in shock and it took him a second to start moving along with the other. As they danced in the soft glow of the music, Sock shot a glance up at Jonathan. The older boy looked, for once, completely happy as he swayed along with the little demon.

As the song ended slowly, Sock looked up at Jonathan once more, then down at his hands, which had been resting on the taller’s shoulders. He paused for a split second, then took his hands from Jonathan’s shoulders and moved them to his torso.

Jonathan, at this point had noticed the change within Sock and was watching the demon. When his hands held his middle he blushed, and stopped moving altogether.

Sock smiled, then pulled Jonathan towards him for a hug, holding him tightly. Jonathan sucked in a quick breath as he was squeezed. He smiled wide and leaned down to return the gesture, leaving a tentative kiss on Sock’s forehead as well.

Sock laughed lightly and smiled even wider, “Your right Jonathan. This is much better than prom.”

**Author's Note:**

> Link to original post: http://moneyofthemind.tumblr.com/post/129949110316/a-party-just-for-us


End file.
